When The Boys Are Away
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Hermione is used to being alone as her husband and Harry travel off together for Auror battles and whatnot and she’s tired of caring and hoping the boys would be alright. So what happens when Ginny stays the night? One Shot!


When The Boys Are Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N This is my first EVER yuri story I've done, and also I've never POSTED a Harry Potter story, but I did make some a long time ago and they got lost in a computer switch, one was fairly good… And this is for a girl I met on gaia!

Summary: HermionexGinny - Hermione is used to being alone as her husband and Harry travel off together for Auror battles and whatnot and she's tired of caring and hoping the boys would be alright. So what happens when Ginny stays the night? One Shot!

Ron was out again, he was on one of his missions with Harry. I think they were in Belgium, but it never mattered where they were, they were there and I was not allowed to see Ron until he came home. It's alright however, Ginny and I were going to have a girls night at my place. At that, she should be here anytime. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, checking on the dinner rolls and grabbed a tub of ice cream.

She was just recently married to Harry, so she was learning how much it sucked to never really have a husband at the house. The price of helping them with exams to become Aurors. There was a knock on the door and Hermione let the Crookshanks get it. The cat had been with her since third year. Making it about 7 as she was now 21. Crookshanks jumped up on a chair and twisted the doornob with a string wrapped around it.

A red haired beauty stood in the doorway with a small knapsack. "Ready for fun?" She asked and raised her nose. "What smells so delicious?"

"We have lasagna and dinner rolls and pizza bites and ice cream and popcorn…" Hermione could almost hear the younger girls tummy grumble. Ginny dropped her bag by the TV after she shut the door. She walked up behind Hermione, and the brunette caught a whiff of her shampoo. It was beautiful… "What Shampoo do you use?"

"Garnier." She stated simply as she sat on the counter. She smiled like the way she used to do when Harry was around. That carefree toothy grin. Hermione had once had a crush on the girl until Ron came around and started liking her. Ginny got Harry and Hermione got the lanky red head. Sure he was cute, and when he wasn't an idiot, he was sweet. But he had a lot of secrets and Hermione and Ginny would talk about the twos obliviousness for hours on end while they were in school. Voldemort was dead of course, Snape took care of him and then Harry took care of Snape. We couldn't have a traitor.

Hermione ran to the room as she pulled the Pizza Rolls out and grabbed Rons journal, where he thought he hid it from Hermione. "I haven't read any of his recent logs since you've been here. So you ready for tonight?"

Ginny giggled and filled both their plates with goodies. They headed into the living room where Hermione sat and Ginny sat right beside her, her legs over Hermiones lap. "Just start from where we left off, the two having hot, steamy sex…"

Hermione nodded, a blush rising in her cheeks as Ginny played with strands of Hermiones hair as she ate quietly.

"Alright, Entry 27, I'm home again, and my ass still aches. Hermy won't give up on asking me why I walk so oddly. She won't believe I had a vicious battle. I did, of course it was with Harry as he plunged his cock inside my ass, but it was a vicious battle. I wanted top. Well Hermiones wanting to tug me into bed, I'll write later."

Ginny giggled. "You overwork him!"

"Hey, he's cheating on me. With your husband at that!"

"Well your cheating on him too."

"Yeah, but not with Harry, I chose the cuter one in the couple." Hermione said as she ran her finger down Ginnys cheek and the red head blushed. "I really want to kiss you."

"Be my guest." Ginny whispered. Hermione took the plate off her lap and set it aside on the table, throwing the book behind her. She straddled the red head and licked her neck and slowly went to kissing her. Ginny pulled away from her kiss and licked at the girls neck, taking Hermiones hand and pushing it downwards. "Play with me?"

Hermione fell head over heels with her tone of voice and she unbuttoned the girls jeans. She slipped them down and kissed her mound through her lacy underwear. The pink thin bottoms were tugged off while Ginny pulled her shirt off.

Hermione kissed and licked her way to her clit, her tongue drawing small circles against the wet skin. Ginnys back arched and Hermione reached her left hand up, Ginny drawing in her middle and pointer fingers. Sucking while Hermione licked and sucked at her shaved pussy. Ginny sucked and laid her hand on the back of Hermiones head, Hermione pressing closer, delving her tongue deep inside of the red head.

Ginny moaned and Hermione drew her fingers out. She lifted her head and moved up on the girl, pushing her fingers into her tight, sweet hole. She flicked her two fingers inside her making the red head writhe underneath her. She rubbed at her lips with her thumb and licked her left nipple, drawing in her petite sized boobs, sucking and licking at the concentrated points. She started slowly putting in a third finger, Ginny moaning in pleasure and pain. Hermione nipped at the side of her boob and Ginny screamed out in pleasure.

"Herm… Ione!"

Neither of the girls heard the door open as two boys entered the room. Rons head fell slightly and Harry looked slightly bemused. Harrys arms wrapped slowly around Ron as they watched the two girls. "I guess we're not the only ones with secrets?"

Ron nodded and they went back out into the hallway as Ginny screamed as her orgasm hit, and she screamed good.


End file.
